Pizzelle
(S3E7, S4E13, S4E24, S5E11, CCG, The Wonderbolts Academy Handbook, and Ultimate Guide) (S8E1, S8E2, seventh version of remastered opening sequence, S8E9, S8E11, S8E12, S8E14, S8E17, S8E21, S8E25, S8E26, My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, S9E7, S9E15, S9E20, S9E21, MLP8_Promo_Image_with_Copyright, and mobile game) (Feats of Friendship Issue 1) |mane = (S3E7, S4E13, S4E24, S5E11, S6E24, CCG, The Wonderbolts Academy Handbook, and Ultimate Guide) (S8E1, S8E2, seventh version of remastered opening sequence, S8E9, S8E11, S8E12, S8E14, S8E17, S8E21, S8E25, S8E26, My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, S9E7, S9E15, S9E20, S9E21, S9E22, MLP8_Promo_Image_with_Copyright, and mobile game) (Feats of Friendship Issue 1) |coat = (S3E7, S4E13, S4E24, S5E11, S6E24, CCG, The Wonderbolts Academy Handbook, and Ultimate Guide) (S8E1, S8E2, seventh version of remastered opening sequence, S8E9, S8E11, S8E12, S8E14, S8E17, S8E21, S8E25, S8E26, My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, S9E7, S9E15, S9E20, S9E21, S9E22, MLP8_Promo_Image_with_Copyright, and mobile game) (Feats of Friendship Issue 1) |cutie mark = (S3E7 and Ultimate Guide) Two feathers (S8E1, S8E2, S8E9, S8E11, S8E12, S8E14, S8E21, S8E26, S9E7, S9E15, S9E20, S9E21, Feats of Friendship Issue 1, and mobile game) |voice = Andrea Libman (English, S9E15) |headercolor = #F8F5E8 |headerfontcolor = #D5B36D}} Pizzelle, or Pizelle, is a female background Pegasus pony with a yellowish white coat, golden mane and tail, lime green or light cyan eyes, and a cutie mark sometimes of three cookies, one with a bite taken out of it, and sometimes of two feathers. She is unnamed in the series, but she is named in other media and merchandise. Development and design Pizzelle shares her three-cookies cutie mark with Cookie Crumbles and "Sweet Biscuit". She is named after pizzelle. Depiction in the series Pizzelle first appears in the season three episode Wonderbolts Academy as a Wonderbolts cadet and wingpony to Stormfeather. When she watches Rainbow Dash save her friends from falling out of the sky, she has a slightly different mane style than usual. In season four, Pizzelle appears at the beginning of Simple Ways as an applicant for Ponyville Days pony of ceremonies, once again wearing her Wonderbolts cadet uniform. She also appears, out of uniform, in Equestria Games participating in the Games' ice archery event. In season five, Pizzelle saves Pinkie Pie and Cherry Jubilee's carriage from a ravine in Party Pooped. In season six, Pizzelle appears at the Wonderbolt Academy in Top Bolt. In season eight, Pizzelle appears as a student at the School of Friendship in School Daze - Part 1, School Daze - Part 2, the seventh version of the remastered opening sequence, Non-Compete Clause, Molt Down, Marks for Effort, A Matter of Principals, The End in Friend, A Rockhoof and a Hard Place, School Raze - Part 1, and School Raze - Part 2. In My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, Pizzelle appears during One More Day. In season nine, Pizzelle appears in She's All Yak, with a brief speaking role on the School of Friendship buckball team in 2, 4, 6, Greaaat, in A Horse Shoe-In, in Daring Doubt, and in Growing Up is Hard to Do. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions Pizzelle appears in MLP8_Promo_Image_with_Copyright. IDW comics Pizzelle appears on page 1. Storybooks Pizzelle appears in a picture with her name listed on page 175 of The Wonderbolts Academy Handbook. My Little Pony (mobile game) Pizzelle, under the name "Open Friendship Student", is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. Merchandise In the Crystal Games expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, card #105 R, Ice Archery, depicts Pizzelle as she appears in Equestria Games. Pizelle appears with her name listed on page 141 of the Ultimate Guide published by Orchard Books in the United Kingdom. Quotes Gallery See also * de:Pizzelle pl:Pizzelle ru:Пиззель Category:Background characters Category:Fan-named characters Category:School of Friendship students Category:Wonderbolt Academy cadets